


无处可逃

by hydrviolence



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 京乐知道了灵王的事，浮竹早就知道了。一个丝毫不圆滑的京乐，和一个从某种角度讲更为偏激的浮竹。





	无处可逃

时间已经过了午夜，进入下半夜。  
房间里，灯仍然亮着。盘子里是剩下的糕点，桌上有几粒掉落的糕点渣，糕点渣旁边是它们在灯光下投在桌上的细小影子。酒杯里剩的酒蒸发着酒精，浮竹的茶杯里，水还是热的。刚刚倒上的水，一缕缕稀薄的白色热气从杯子里升起。  
京乐把刀架在浮竹脖子上。手握紧刀柄，刀刃就贴着浮竹的皮肤。  
只要压下一点……  
京乐春水隐约为事情发展到这种地步感到诧异。他们，他和浮竹居然会刀剑相向，他竟在认真考虑是否杀掉浮竹。  
确实认真吗？京乐检视着自己的感受。是的，认真的，一半认真。  
如果一天以前有人对他说，他会举刀对着浮竹，甚至二十分钟以前，如果有人对他说会发生这种事，他都会认为荒唐无稽。浮竹是他的朋友。  
但是现在……  
事情的起因不过是京乐无意中听到了一个秘密，他把秘密告诉了浮竹。  
关于灵王的秘密。

“……他被砍掉了四肢，他不会说话，甚至没有意识……”偷栗子时听到元柳斋老师与人密谈的内容后，京乐忍了大概有一周时间，没对任何人说起。这天，浮竹带着点心来拜访，京乐喝了点酒，借着酒劲竹筒倒豆子一般把偷听到的东西都说了出来。  
浮竹向来是个好听众，他不发一言安静听着，一直听着京乐全部都讲完了。  
“你说，这些话说的是实情吗？”讲完以后，京乐问浮竹，“如果灵王真是那种东西……”  
浮竹打断他，“是真的。”他清清楚楚地说道，“我知道。”不等京乐开始提问，浮竹抬手压压胸口，“他的右臂在这里。”  
京乐张开嘴。  
在京乐发出任何声音以前，在他说出任何话以前，浮竹把他可能出口的任何言语都堵了回去。浮竹跟他讲了米米哈基大人的事，简略快速地讲完，毫无细节描述，也不带感情。  
“……原来你早就知道！”但你从没对我说过，京乐想，如果我现在没有提起灵王的话题，你会不会永远不说？不提起？  
“并不是全都知道。”浮竹老实地说，“但灵王大人大概确实是那样的。”  
有几分钟他们都没有说话，浮竹低头转着杯子。京乐看着杯子在浮竹手中转动。  
“你怎么想？”最终，京乐问。  
“怎么想？”浮竹重复着问题。  
“恶心。”京乐先说了自己的想法。  
“恶心？”  
“整个，整件事情，都让人恶心。”他轻笑一声，“世界建立在一个谎话上，至今居然一直没有崩塌。”  
浮竹没说话。  
“抱歉，我不该笑。那不是恶心，是残酷。”京乐不笑了，探身凑近浮竹，“你觉得，它会疼吗？它会感觉痛苦吗——无时无刻不止息的痛苦？”  
“我不知道。”  
“我也不知道。”京乐撤回身，拿起杯子，将里面残余的酒一饮而尽。他把杯子放回桌上，再次把酒倒进杯子里。  
浮竹看着他倒酒，倒满。  
京乐放下酒壶。“我们该怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”  
“既然知道了，总不可能还像过去一样吧。即使想要……”京乐说，“大概也还是做不到的。总是难免会想到灵王是那副模样。”京乐停顿了一下，耸了耸肩，“我会在不该笑的场合大笑出声。”他等着看浮竹的反应，但浮竹只是低头转着茶杯。于是他继续问：“我们该怎么办？”  
“你听说过……奥梅拉斯吗？”浮竹问。  
“那是什么？”  
“一个地方，一座城市。”  
“那地方怎么了？”  
“奥梅拉斯人了解如何支配幸福与不幸。”  
“支配？”  
“说调和或者平衡更合适。平衡幸福与不幸。”浮竹停下来。  
京乐等着他继续讲下去。  
浮竹清了清嗓子。“在奥梅拉斯，所有人都可以非常幸福，只除了一个孩子。那个孩子承担所有的不幸。只要有一个孩子不幸，就可得到所有人的幸福。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“幸福有什么不好？”浮竹抬起头来，“那个孩子被关在黑暗中，坐在他自己的屎尿里，变得痴傻。”  
“能够平衡幸福与不幸的人、把孩子关起来的人，他们对其他人怎么说？”  
“人人都知道。他们全都知道。”  
“难道他们没有……”京乐不知该怎么表达，“他们没有愤怒？没有去救那个孩子？”  
“如果把孩子放出来，平衡就会打破，所有人都不会像过去那样幸福。”  
“这就是所谓自私的例证，是吗？”  
“应该说是所谓理智的例证。有人会去看那个孩子，看过之后会愤怒、会痛哭，但最终，他们还是会像过去一样，继续幸福地生活下去。那个孩子已经毁了，没什么能就他，损伤无法弥补，不幸无法弥补。唯有其他人的幸福才能使不幸有意义。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“正因为如此，正因为有那个孩子存在，其他人、除了孩子之外的所有人，才更应该幸福，才会明白他们应该幸福。”  
“所以，这个故事的教育意义是……？”  
“即使解开封印，被砍去四肢的人也不会恢复。”  
“大概……是吧。”  
“即使毫无自由可言、即使连意识也没有，他仍然维持世界不至于崩溃。”浮竹顿了一下，“他也救了我的命，维持我的生命。”他低下头去，看着杯子里的水纹，或者装作看着杯子里的水纹，“怎么能称他为‘那种东西’？！灵王大人就是灵王大人。因为知道了他是什么样子，我们才更应该敬重他；因为有他存在，我们才更应该尽自己的责任。”  
“过去没觉得你这么爱说教。”  
“现在你知道了。”  
“我拒绝。”京乐干脆利索地转回灵王的话题，“我不能接受。”  
“是不能接受？还是不想接受？”  
“既不想，也不能。”  
浮竹地喝掉杯子里的水，又倒入新的热水。看着热水中升起的白气，“那你要怎么样呢？”他抬起头来，看着京乐，口气严厉起来。不等京乐回答，就自己回答道：“离开吗？逃走吗？但你能去哪儿呢？你能逃到哪里？”  
是啊。京乐想着，是啊。  
“整个世界都是由灵王维持的，无论逃到哪里，都逃不出灵王影响支撑起的区域，都逃不出你所谓的‘这个谎言’。”浮竹说着，“你要怎么样呢？去死吗？毁灭自己吗？”  
“不，没这打算。”  
“告诉大家灵王的真相？四处宣传灵王是个被砍去四肢的人？”  
“这跟自杀没什么区别……”  
“没有人会相信你。你的话会被当作疯子的言语。在你被消灭之后，甚至没人会记得你说过什么。”  
“啊呀，浮竹，别这么吓人。你把我说得跟蟑螂似的。我没那么容易被拍死吧？”  
“你可以试试。”  
“我得考虑一下是否冒这个险。”京乐确实在考虑。  
“或者，你可以干脆毁掉一切，终结一切。去杀掉灵王，结束他的痛苦，破坏整个谎言。”浮竹说着，不等京乐回答，抽出刀来，把刀柄递向京乐。  
“这是要干什么？”  
“接着。”浮竹命令道。  
京乐接过刀柄。  
“你想要怎么做？”浮竹问。  
京乐觉得浮竹可能有点激动过头了。虽然浮竹看起来并不激动，而是冷静，冷静到冷漠，冷静过头了。  
“你这是要我干什么？”京乐看看手里的刀，又看看浮竹。  
“你说拒绝。你说既不想也不能接受。那该怎么办呢？无论逃到哪里都是在灵王的世界里，都在关于灵王的谎言里。唯一真正逃出去的方法是打碎世界，撕开谎言。这是唯一的逃路。”浮竹说，“我是开始。”  
“开始？”  
“杀了我。”  
京乐顿时明白了。“原来如此。”他并不想笑，但不由地笑了起来，“确实如此，无处可逃。”  
“你以前没有考虑过后果吗？真正拒绝的后果。”  
“疏忽了，确实没想过，失策失策。”  
“后果，不，不只是后果，还有过程。过程和后果，你能够接受吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“现在，试一试就知道了。”浮竹道，“能做到杀死我吗？如果你真的开始宣传灵王的真相，如果你开始试图拯救，或者说反对灵王。我会是第一个出面阻止的。到时候，你也会不得不杀掉我。不如现在试试。”他直视京乐的眼睛，“能做到吗？”  
京乐磨磨蹭蹭地举起刀来，让刀刃贴着浮竹的脖子。  
“你真能杀死自己的朋友？”浮竹仍然看着他。  
“我知道你想干什么。”京乐感到一阵怒气，他把刀轻轻压了压，“想用性命要挟，逼我当个乖孩子。抱歉，不接受要挟。”他再次把刀压了压，看着刀刃边渗出血来。  
浮竹闭上眼睛。  
京乐握住刀柄。他能做到吗？他敢吗？他真的希望这样吗？后果……他想要这种后果吗？他举着刀，没有再用力，只是举着。  
僵持着。  
直到……直到京乐突然感觉胳膊已经酸了。  
他放弃了，他累了，他垂下胳膊，把刀放在地上。  
浮竹睁开眼睛，看着京乐，显得失望，  
京乐一愣。他以为，在他放下刀后，浮竹的表情该是高兴、满意，或者如释重负，或者是怜悯，或者立刻凑过来安慰他。  
但是，那是失望。浮竹眼里是非常简单、明确无疑的失望。  
似乎察觉到自己的神情，浮竹扭开脸。“你杀不了我。”他陈述事实。  
“恐怕……现在，是这样。”  
“我会当作今晚的事没有发生过。”浮竹说着，站起身来走了。  
那样子……简直像逃跑一样。京乐感到困惑，如果非要分胜负的话，浮竹应该是胜利的一方。但是，为什么浮竹的样子仿佛他自己是输了的一方。  
京乐春水喝掉剩下的酒，在天亮以前睡了两个小时。

第二天，浮竹果然遵守昨天的许诺，举动完全像是昨晚的事根本没有发生过。  
他高高兴兴地和京乐打招呼，然后一起上课，一起练习。一句没有提昨天的事。一切都像往常一样，像过去一样，像是他们之间不存在一点芥蒂，像是昨天京乐根本没有拿刀对着他。浮竹的一举一动、行为和言谈都非常正常、自然。  
未免太过正常、自然了。  
这样正常、自然，实在太不正常，也太不自然了。  
到了晚上，京乐估摸着绝大多数人都钻进被子做起梦来，就跑去见浮竹。  
浮竹来开门时一脸困倦，几乎睁不开眼睛。“京乐？”他打开门，看见京乐在外面，“你怎么来了？”  
“别装傻了。”京乐推门进去。  
浮竹在他身后把门关上。“没有装傻，只是困了。”  
“装作昨天什么都没发生过？装作什么都不知道？”  
“我说了，我会当昨晚的事没有发生过。”浮竹打了个哈欠。  
“你真狡猾。”京乐说。  
浮竹沉默片刻，低下头，说：“对不起。”  
“但如果重来一次，你还是会要我杀了你吧？”  
“会的。”浮竹说，过了一会儿，又叫京乐的名字，“京乐……”  
“怎么？”  
“你现在打算怎么办？现在，知道了灵王是什么以后，打算怎么办？”  
“不知道。仍然不知道该怎么办。”  
“习惯就好了。”浮竹说，“只是习惯问题。灵魂什么都能习惯，不管怎样恶心的、残忍的、不公正的、恐怖的、貌似无法接受的，都能够习惯。灵魂擅长滑入习惯中。习惯之后就当作理所应当了。”他的口气冷漠到近于冷酷。  
“正因为这样，才不想接受。我害怕自己会习惯，将其视为理所应当。”  
“不用害怕，你会习惯的。”  
“我不想习惯。”  
“我知道你不想。”浮竹说，“不过，我昨天给你的机会还在。”  
“机会？”  
“京乐，我知道你想逃走。能和你一起逃走的人已经在三岁的时候就死了，不要来找我。”浮竹垂着眼睑，看着地面，“但我会给你杀我的机会。随时可以。如果你想杀掉我，我不会反对。在我死之前，任何时候，你都可以杀死我。”  
京乐看着他。  
浮竹仍然看着地面。  
“过来。”京乐说，把浮竹拉到自己身边，抱紧他。  
“……为什么？”他听到浮竹轻声问。  
“没什么。”他说。

  
完

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 混入的当然是《那些离开奥梅拉斯的人》


End file.
